Historia Alterna: Sword Art Online
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: Solo era un día normal en la vida de un estudiante normal, nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir... Que sucede cuando el juego se convierte en una lucha por tu vida? En este mundo no hay segundas oportunidades, solo la meta de llegar al final...vivo


Hola a todos! comenzaré una nueva historia, últimamente me ha pegado mucho la historia de SAO Y bueno, a quién no le agradaría un juego en un entorno de realidad virtual, como sea esta es una historia alterna ya que se enfoca en mi propio personaje dentro de los sucesos.

Bueno ya divagué, ojala y les llame la atención esta pequeña historia, y si gustan que alguno de sus personajes aparezcan, haganmelo saber.

* * *

El inicio de la pesadilla

De nueva cuenta regresaba de la escuela, había sido un día demasiado cansado y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y probar esa nueva belleza que recién había comprado, Nerve Gear cuya función es sumergir al jugador en un entorno virtual y hacerle experimentar un nuevo mundo con más libertad de lo que se podía imaginar.

Una vez llegado a casa, lancé mis cosas al sofá, y rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación, destapé y encendí mi Nerve Gear.

Los pasos para calibrar este aparato eran algo tediosos, y por alguna razón tenías que estar tocando tu cuerpo, le resté importancia a esto y en cuanto terminé de configurarlo me lancé a probar el nuevo MMO que venía con Nerve Gear...Sword Art Online SAO

Este juego mostraba un mundo donde la única manera de pelear era con espadas, habían miles de skills para elegir, pero a diferencia de otros juegos en SAO no necesitas subir niveles a tu clase, ya que las habilidades se suben de nivel por métodos muy distintos.

Cuando por fin entré al juego y creé mi avatar fui transportado a la Ciudad de Partida, recordando los movimientos comando descritos en la guia, hice un movimiento con mi mano de manera similar a teclear en un computador, esta acción trajo una ventana emergente en la cual habían dos objetos, una espada y una simple armadura de pecho.

Una vez que equipé mis articulos me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento justo a las afueras de la enorme ciudad.

Al llegar al lugar, habían varios jugadores entrenando y consiguiendo objetos para poder comprar mejor equipamiento, decidí poner manos a la obra y me dirigí a atacar el primer oponente disponible enfrente de mi, un jabalí salvaje parecía ser mi objetivo y me dispuse a atacar.

Después de varios intentos lo único que conseguí fue ver disminuida mi barra de HP, me puse de pie y estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando escuche la voz de una persona detrás de mi.

"Tienes que sentir la energía de la skill fluir por tu cuerpo, Klein, solo realiza el movimiento y deja que el sistema se encargue de lo demás"

Escuche a un jugador de cabello oscuro explicarle a quien parecía haber empezado a jugar hace unos minutos, bueno yo no podía decir mucho, ya que estaba en la misma situación.

El jabalí atacó con una embestida la cual logré esquivar por muy poco, mi barra de HP estaba en la zona roja y un golpe más me mandaría de regreso a la ciudad de inicio.

Recordé la explicación de esa persona y realicé los pasos para realizar la skill básica de espada **Slant**, y una vez que mi estancia fue la correcta mi espada comenzó a brillar en un color azul.

El jabalí volvió a atacar pero esta vez libere la skill y de un golpe logre derribar al enemigo, esa había sido mi primera vez utilizando una skill en un entorno de realidad virtual, y el hecho de que el NerveGear permitiera el uso de los sentidos dentro del juego lo hacía aún mejor.

"Que rayos! no esta el botón de desconexión!" escuche el grito del pelirrojo después de un buen rato de haber estado practicando.

Pero lo que llamó más mi atención fue lo que había dicho "_El botón no esta? que locura, debe de ser algún bug_" pensé para mi mismo y rápidamente abrí mi menú de inicio para buscar la opción.

Después de unos segundos mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa de no poder encontrar el botón de log off por ningún lugar.

"Oh bueno, probablemente lo arreglen en unos instantes" me murmuré a mi mismo y continué cazando más enemigos para subir un nivel más.

Mi barra de experiencia ya estaba en 99% cuando de pronto una extraña luz me rodeó y después de unos instantes me encontré de nuevo en la plaza central de la Ciudad Inicio, pero no estaba solo, al parecer todos los jugadores habían sido transportados de la misma manera y sin ninguna clase de aviso.

De pronto el cielo se tornó de un rojo carmesí y un líquido parecido a la sangre comenzó a tomar forma delante de nosotros.

"_Será un GM? vaya manera de hacer las cosas lo más llamativas posible_" pensé para mí mismo mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

"Jugadores, les doy la bienvenida a mi mundo"

Así es que no era solo un GM, si no que era el creador de este lugar Kayaba Akihiko, pensé que explicaría el problema con el botón desaparecido para desconectarse del sistema, pero lo que dijo después me sacudió internamente.

"Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko y en este momento soy el único que puede controlar este mundo..." varios jugadores estaban totalmente confundidos "...creo que muchos han notado la ausencia del botón para salir del sistema. Esto no es ningún error, es parte del sistema de SAO ya que nadie podrá salir a hasta que lleguen al piso 100 y terminen el juego"

Había dicho que estábamos atrapados aquí? que clase de broma era esta? "_No espera, tranquilizate y piensa, si pierdes la calma entrarás en pánico, espera las instrucciones y busca la mejor solución, recuerda las palabras del abuelo_" una vez que respiré profundo y recuperé la calma, continué escuchando lo que ese sujeto tenía que decir.

"El intentar desconectar el NerveGear mandará una señal y un pulso eléctrico que destruira el cerebro del usuario que intente salir de manera manual, provocando su muerte de manera instantánea"

Por mi parte vivía solo, así es que no habría quien intentara desconectarme, pero cómo sobreviviría sin comer ni beber nada? este juego tomaría tiempo en terminar.

"Si su barra de HP llega a cero, morirán tanto en este mundo como en el mundo real. En este momento la información se ha dado a los medios de comunicación para que no se intente desconectar a ningún jugador, por desgracia 233 personas ya han desaparecido puesto que sus familiares hicieron caso omiso del anuncio"

Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, entonces hace unos momentos pude haber muerto? demonios, tuve suerte de principiante.

"En estos momentos hay varias unidades médicas que están dirigiéndose a los hogares de cada uno de ustedes para asegurarse de que sus cuerpos reales reciban la atención necesaria, también a ellos se les ha dado la orden de no desconectar el NerveGear"

El NerveGear tenía una batería de alta duración y permitía al usuario estar en inmersión completa Full Dive al usuario por lo menos durante 2 horas, también contenía lo necesario para seguir conectado a la red en caso de algún apagón, pero la batería era muy pesada para ser solo en caso de emergencia, probablemente guardaba energía suficiente para freír cerebros en caso de que intentáran jalar el conector.

"No se preocupen jugadores, si una sola persona llega al piso 100 y vence al jefe final, todos serán desconectados de manera segura. Por último les he dejado un obsequio en su inventario, por favor utilicenlo y buena suerte a todos"

La extraña figura desapareció y dejó a una multitud en un caos completo, revisé mi inventario y encontré un pequeño espejo, después de tomarlo y revisarlo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En ese momento un nuevo escándalo se dió entre la multitud, levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que muchas personas habían cambiado su aspecto "_Entonces eso quiere decir..._" rápidamente fuí hacia la ventana de un edificio cercano y note que mi avatar había cambiado, el cabello que antes era azul ahora se mostraba de un color plateado, siempre odié este cabello ya que la gente solía burlarse de mí, decían que me teñía por ser un delincuente, los ojos habían cambiado de un tono gris al tono rojizo de siempre, incluso el rostro había vuelto a ser el del YO del mundo real, Yoru Kurogane.

Normalmente las personas evitan usar su nombre real en un juego, es sentido común, pero había estado tan emocionado con esto que simplemente me decidí a usar mi nombre para el avatar.

Justo a mi lado pasaron dos jugadores, uno de cabello oscuro y el otro de cabello rojo "_podría ser?_" rápidamente me oculte tras un puesto de NPC y escuché su conversación.

"Conozco los lugares para entrenar y la mejor manera de subir de nivel, también conozco la mejor ruta para llegar al segundo piso sin necesidad de pelear contra miles de monstruos, así es que ven conmigo Klein!" dijo el chico de cabello oscuro.

El pelirrojo, cuyo nombre ahora conocía, solo miraba con duda "Lo siento Kirito, pero entre esa multitud están mis amigos...no puedo abandonarlos simplemente a su suerte o no podré vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que...si mueren habrá sido mi culpa"

El pelinegro, Kirito, miraba a Klein con duda "_ si lleva a una sola persona, será fácil cuidarse las espaldas, pero son más personas...si uno muere todos empezaran a entrar en caos_" pensé para mi mismo, entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de Kirito quien mostraba duda ante el pelirrojo.

"Descuida Kirito, no puedo depender de ti todo el tiempo..." en ese momento dejé de escuchar la conversación y rápidamente cambié mi posición de tal manera de poder seguir a ese chico sin que se diera cuenta, si lograba llegar al segundo piso, podría comenzar a entrenar por mi cuenta.

Noté que Kirito corría hacia la salida de la ciudad y comencé a seguirlo, no tenía idea de a que me enfrentaba, pero tenía que sobrevivir...

* * *

Realmente me encantó esta serie, y cuando leí la novela ligera estuve aún más adentrado a la historia y su desarrollo, no piensen que voy a estar siguiendo a esta persona, por ahora es solamente una cuestión de supervivencia para llegar al segundo piso y poder tener acceso a dos campos de entrenamiento

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, lean y comenten!


End file.
